Intimidation
by Hiphaxus
Summary: Thor always was a nice guy. Friendly ThorXNatasha. May be some grammatical/spelling errors;-please do not be afraid to tell me if you find any in a review.


**Silly avengers ficlet, my first one, so don't be too harsh on me!**  
**Thor is also my favourite character, so why not? Hehe.**

**Contains "family" nonsense.**  
**Summary: Thor always was a friendly guy.**

**Pairings: Friendly ThorXNatasha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

"Sorry ma'am, your room is under renovation," The SHIELD agent shrugged apologetically, standing in the woman's way just as she was about to enter her quarters. '_Under renovation?_' Widow thought, furrowing her brow as the bold agent waved her off. She didn't move.

"Renovation? Did I give you my permission to put my room under renovation?" Natasha pressed. He shrugged again, "Order's from Director Fury, sorry ma'am."

The Widow, obviously unimpressed with Fury's actions, wandered off, heading back towards the round table placed in the centre of the ship's front. She sat, arms folded, huffing. Thor joined her in a more positive mood.

"Lady Romanov, what be the matter?" He asked, noticing the rather upset look on her face. Natasha, seeing her blonde friend take concern in her problems, forced a smile because well, it was Thor, nobody can resist smiling at him.

"It's nothing Thor, just Fury's done something I'm not too keen on." Thor's smile faltered slightly. As a core member of the Avengers, the God felt as if it was his duty to make sure his teammates were content and healthy. He pressed on. "If there is a problem, Lady Romanov, I will gladly help."

Natasha sighed. It's difficult keeping secrets from Thor. '_Maybe_,' she began to think, '_I'll just leave him be and lodge_ in _another room for a while.._' The Widow waved Thor off, giving him a reassuring smile and a nod, before standing and leaning against a wall in the corridor nearby. '_But then again, the only Avenger who would let me lodge would be Thor and.._' She trailed off. She had realized something. '_There's only one bed per room; Natasha.'_  
Oh well. She'd just have to wait it out, hoping that the renovating would be done before she hit the hay.

* * *

She looked at her watch. 10 PM. '_Bedtime,_' Widow thought. She watched as Bruce and Clint walked off towards their rooms. "Night Natasha," Clint yawned, waving an arm at her. Bruce gave her a warm smile.

"Lady Romanov," she heard. Oh God. Not this again. "Are you not tired?"  
"No, Thor. I'm not." Natasha deadpanned. He had been pestering her all day about her unhappy mood. She waited for the oncoming wave of questions.

Surprisingly, she got no answer. The agent looked about, finding that he went left in the corridor, left towards her quarters. She quickly followed, soon being only steps away from him as he stood, towering above the innocent SHIELD agent, with a stern expression.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, gulping down his fears as he confronted the older man.  
"Can you tell me why this lady," He pulled Natasha to his side, keeping a large, warm hand on her shoulder, "is not allowed to enter her own quarters?"

"Thor, it's okay really-" She was cut off by a threatening glare from the blond. "I will take care of this, Romanov." She heard him whisper. Knowing how stubborn the God was, Natasha made a wise decision and watched as he continued to interrogate his victim.  
"S-sir," The frightened man began, eyeing the hammer in his left hand, "orders from Fury. Nobody is to enter until renovation is done!"  
Thor leaned in, eyes smoldering; as he spoke quietly to the man. Natasha pitied him. He was no more than a shivering wreck compared to the royalty before him.

"If we were in my realm, 'sir', you would be charged with a death penalty for disobeying royalty. Now I suggest, before I raise my hand against you, you let Lady Romanov inside. She has had a tiring day. I know."  
He stepped aside. Thor pushed her in, his bright and warm smile renewed as she glanced back at him. Natasha looked inside. All that had been moved was her bed, bedside drawer, and her shower.

"So much for renovation.." She muttered.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that's it! Hope you liked it, guys! ^^;**  
**By the way, I'm not too sure if that really happens in Asgard, I'm just assuming it does because it's all, uh, medieval-y. Wow. Research please.**


End file.
